


Weihnachtsbaum im Schnee

by jadeherz



Series: Weihnachten bei Fabian und Alex [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeherz/pseuds/jadeherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabian und Alex sind auf der Suche nach einem Weihnachtsbaum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachtsbaum im Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> Es war mein (zweiter) Beitrag für den Adventskalender bei boyxboy 2013, aber irgendwie ist er nicht angekommen, also stelle ich ihn etwas verspätet so rein.  
> Zur Wortverwendung: Stupfelig: piksend, stechend. Keine Ahnung, ob das eine regionale Verwendung von stupfen (im Sinne von einen leichten, stechenden Schmerz verursachen) ist oder eine persönliche Kreation. Wobei stufeln gibt’s anscheinend.

„Der hier wäre groß genug“, deutete Alex begeistert auf den Tannenbaum vor sich. Nachdem er und Fabian mehr als genug zu kleine Bäume auf den anderen Verkaufsplätzen gefunden hatten, war er froh, endlich einen Ort gefunden zu haben, der ein breiteres Größenspektrum an Weihnachtsbäumen anzubieten hatte.  
„Er ist krumm und hat zwei Spitzen“, entgegnete Fabian.  
„Wir könnten eine davon kappen“, meinte Alex. Da endlich die Größe passte, wollte er so schnell nicht aufgeben.  
„Dann ist es immer noch krumm.“  
Alex nahm also den nächsten Baum in Augenschein: „Der ist zwar etwas groß, aber wir können den unteren Teil absägen oder die Spitze kürzen.“  
„Er ist oben viel zu licht. Man kann kaum etwas drauf hängen, selbst wenn wir die Riesenspitze stutzen und unten weniger abkappen.“ Fabian hatte schließlich nicht vor nur ein Bruchteil des Baumschmucks zu verwenden. „Bei der Menge an nicht vorhandenen Zweigen, kann ich auch gleich einen kleinen nehmen.“  
„Wenn das so ist …“ Alex wandte sich spaßeshalber in Richtung kleinerer Bäume um.  
„Nein!“ Fabian zog seinen Freund weiter die Reihe abgeschlagener Bäume entlang.  
„Wie wär es mit dem? Der ist schön dicht“, bemerkte Alex hoffnungsvoll. Er hatte für einen Tag genug Nadelbäume gesehen und dass der Schnee mittlerweile in großen Flocken auf sie herunterfiel hob seine Stimmung nicht. Egal wie romantisch ein Spaziergang im Schnee war, nachdem sie vor kurzem mit schwerer Erkältung flach gelegen hatten, war ihm Kuscheln in einem warmen Zimmer Romantik genug.  
„Ich weiß nicht, der ist eher tonnig, als tannig. Die Hälfte der unteren Zweigspitzen ist angeknickt“, kommentierte Fabian die Form des Baums, nachdem er die Zweige etwas näher begutachtet und runter gedrückt hatte.  
„Der hier wäre dicht und tannig“, wies Alex wenig später auf eine weitere schneebesetzte Tanne.  
„Hmm.“ Fabian inspizierte den fraglichen Baum näher. „Die meisten Zweige sind nicht versetzt genug, da bekomme ich kaum Kerzen drauf. Das sieht doof aus, wenn nur oben welche sind.“  
„Wir könnten die elektrischen Kerzen nehmen, mit denen deine Mutter liebäugelt“, schlug Alex vor.  
„Erstens: Auf keinen Fall. Zweitens: Wir haben die Teile angesehen, sie fand sie doch nicht so gut“, äußerte Fabian triumphierend. Für ihn gehörten echte Kerzen auf den Weihnachtsbaum.  
„Wir könnten …“  
„Nein! Nächster Baum“, unterbrach Fabian und schob Alex weiter.  
Sie waren fast am Ende der Baumreihe angelangt, als Alex halb versteckt hinter einer Tanne ein schönes Exemplar entdeckte: „Der hier ist toll. Er hat die richtige Größe und ist buschig – mit versetzten Zweigen.“  
Fabian strich mit seiner Hand vorsichtig über die Nadeln: „Aber er stupfelt.“ Wie erwartet bei einer Blaufichte.  
„Er hat eine schöne Tannenform … für eine Fichte.“  
„Aber er stupfelt“, wiederholte Fabian nur.  
„Er sieht besser aus als alle anderen und erfüllt alle Kriterien.“  
„Aber er …“  
„… stupfelt“, beendete Alex den Satz. „Ich hab’s kapiert.“  
„Nicht nur, dass die Teile stupfeln, manche Nadeln bleiben in der Haut hängen und ich hab keine Lust lauter Nadeln in meinen Fingern zu sammeln!“  
„Du sollst ja auch keine Nadeln sammeln“, meinte Alex frech, was ihm einen Knuff in die Seite einbrachte. Wieder ernst sah er seinen Freund an. „Fabian, das ist jetzt der fünfte Platz, an dem wir waren. Bisher hat dir keiner gepasst. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir noch suchen sollen.“  
„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass wir erst jetzt dazu kommen.“ Sie hatten geplant früher einen Baum zu besorgen, aber wegen Krankheit waren sie nicht eher dazu gekommen, somit waren die besten Bäume schon weg.  
„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet. Aber vielleicht solltest du dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass es den perfekten Weihnachtsbaum nicht gibt. Zumindest nicht dieses Jahr. Nicht natürlich gewachsen.“  
Ein Schauder lief durch Fabian beim Gedanken an einen künstlichen Baum. „Dann lieber künstliche Kerzen.“  
„Außerdem Blaufichten sind stabil, also perfekt für viel Schmuck und vor allem echte Kerzen.“  
„Aber grade bei viel Schmuck bekomme ich viele Löcher in meinen Pfoten.“  
„Du könntest die schnittfesten Handschuhe deiner Mutter nehmen“, schlug er Fabian vor.  
„Sehr witzig. Weil man mit Handschuhen filigrane Sachen ja so gut aufhängen kann.“  
„Wie wäre es damit: Ich kaufe dir diesen formschönen, dichten, tannigen, perfekt gewachsenen …“  
„… stupfeligen …“  
„… leicht stupfeligen …“  
„… sehr stupfeligen …“, betonte Fabian.  
„… ganz doll mega-stupfeligen Weihnachtsbaum, transportier ihn und werde ihn dir später auch allein aufstellen, dann bekommen wir beide Nadeln ab.“  
„Bei einer Nordmann-Tanne hätte keiner von uns Nadeln in den Fingern stecken“, wies Fabian ihn drauf hin.  
„Und ich mache dir eine heiße Tasse Kakao, wenn wir nach Hause kommen“, ergänzte Alex sein Angebot.  
„Das hilft mir beim Schmücken später reichlich wenig.“  
„Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich danach höchstpersönlich jede einzelne Verletzung, die die böse, böse Fichte deinen zarten Händen zugefügt hat, gesund küssen werde?“  
Dafür bekam er nicht nur einen Knuff, sondern noch ein Augenrollen obendrauf von Fabian.  
„Also ja oder ja?“, fragte Alex.  
„Gib zu, du willst doch nur nach Hause, weil dir kalt ist.“  
„Ja! Es schneit.“ Alex hatte kein Problem mit diesem Geständnis. „Aber ganz ehrlich … das ist der schönste von allen. Außerdem, wenn wir noch lange diskutieren, ist er weg und wir haben keinen Baum.“  
„Ist doch gar keiner da“, grummelte Fabian.   
„Weil keiner bei dem Wetter freiwillig draußen sein will.“  
Verloren lief Fabian nochmals die Baumreihen entlang, beäugte jedes halbwegs in Frage kommendes Exemplar ein weiteres Mal, innerlich mit sich selbst debattierend. Schmollend lief er schließlich zu seinem Freund zurück und lehnte sich in eine Umarmung. Er mochte Nordmann-Tannen einfach lieber, die waren Händeschonender, aber Alex hatte recht, das war optisch der beste von allen. „Ok“, murmelte er widerstrebend in Alex‘ Mantel.  
„Hör ich da etwa sowas wie Zustimmung?“, strahlte Alex ihn an, glücklich endlich einen Baum zu haben und bald nach Hause zu können.  
„Aber er stupfelt trotzdem“, bemerkte Fabian trotzig.  
Alex lachte fröhlich auf. Liebevoll fuhr er mit seiner behandschuhten Hand in Fabians Nacken, sein Daumen streichelte über dessen Kiefer, bevor er ihre ausgekühlten Lippen zusammen brachte. Nach ein paar Momenten löste er den Kontakt, warmer Atem puffte in weißen Wölkchen zwischen ihnen. „Lass uns das Teil kaufen. Je früher wir daheim sind, desto schneller kann ich dich warmknuddeln.“  
„Bin kein Teddybär“, schmollte Fabian.  
„Du bist mein Nostalgiebär“, grinste er. Enthusiastisch zog Alex seinen Freund hinter sich her zum Verkäufer, in Gedanken schon im warmen Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, mit einem heißen Kakao in der Hand und einem knuddeligen Fabian angeschmiegt an seiner Seite.

 

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Nachdem ich Angst hatte, dass es sogar noch kürzer wird als Maronenwarm, bin ich stolz, dass es sogar länger als Witwenküsse wurde, wenn es auch immer noch kurz ist.


End file.
